


Будь моей моделью

by WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: визуал M-E [1]
Category: Jackson Wang - Fandom, Zhang Yixing - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: визуал M-E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	Будь моей моделью

[ посмотреть в полном размере ](https://images2.imgbox.com/15/3f/Oe1LYYQx_o.jpg)

[ зеркало на Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fnes9bzkabxbynp/%D0%91%D1%83%D0%B4%D1%8C%20%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%8E.jpg?dl=0)


End file.
